Approaches described in this section should not be assumed to qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion therein.
Mobile devices are becoming increasingly popular due to their flexibility and ready access to rich content. A mobile device (which may be a mobile phone, a smart phone, a phablet, a tablet, a convertible notebook, an ultrathin notebook, and the like) can be coupled to a charging dock which can receive power (e.g., via a wall outlet) and provide it to the mobile device. For transmitting video data, the mobile device can be physically coupled to a video receiver. Tethering the mobile device thusly can constrain control of the mobile device by a user situated some distance away from the mobile device.